Originally, there are two main types of juicers in the market, they are clamping type juicers and rolling type juicers. In respect of the clamping type juicer, it is to obtain fruit juice or vegetable juice by squeezing fruits or vegetables with a pressure plate through a manual driving lever. Basically, the user's hand will not directly contact the fruits or vegetables inside the clamping type juicer such that the juicer is relatively clean and healthy. Although the energy-saving lever is applied to the juicer, a pressure is still required to be applied to the lever by the user; therefore, it is extremely strenuous and inconvenient to operate. On the other hand, the rolling type juicer is to squeeze the fruit juice or vegetable juice by rolling the fruits or vegetables with a rotatable roller. The fruit residues produced by rolling the fruits or vegetables with the roller will not automatically discharge, and the residues is required to be removed by the user. In the circumstances, it is inconvenient because the residues inside the juicer are not able to be removed automatically although the rolling type juicer saves more energy than the clamping type juicer.